naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Might Guy
'Might Guy '''is a jonin of Konohagakure. A master pf taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom to the members of Team Guy. Appearance Guy is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, tick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Guy wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha chest-guard, with clipped-on shoulder pads and high collars, though the vest is colored light-green. His forehead protector, is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt. Personality Known for his thick eyebrows, green jumpsuit, and shiny bowl haircut, Guy often refers to himself as "Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey". He has many mannerisms unique to him in the series that are meant to be seen as corny and old-fashioned, a reference to common clichés of "youth" in the Naruto anime. Guy is also known for going on about the "''Power of Youth". Guy has problems remembering the faces of persons he does not interact with frequently, best seen with his frequent fights with Kisame Hoshigake, and also his fight with the Three Ryudoin Brothers. Obito has even mentioned this trait in Guy. It was explained that this may be due to the fact that Guy always looks to the future instead of dwelling in the past. Guy is best known for his "nice guy pose", which consists of giving a thumbs up, winking, and smiling with teeth so white they give the proverbial "ping". This action is often used by both Guy and Lee to indicate commitment to a statement they had just made, their highest form of a promise. Despite these odd mannerisms, Guy has shown to be capable of being as serious, ruthless and decisive as a mission's success demands if needed, as seen during the Invasion of Konoha and his battles with Kisame. He is noted to be quite scary if switching to "serious", but very reliable. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Taijutsu Master - During childhood, Might Guy had a very low talent in ninjutsu and genjutsu, so he focused solely on taijutsu like his father. Might Dai saw this as an opportunity to teach him his own strengths and weaknesses. This in turn gave Guy a chance to focus on his own "virtues" that other kids of his age cannot do. As an adult, Might Guy is an extremely accomplished taijutsu master, with advanced knowledge, if not skill, in various taijutsu styles and techniques. As noted by Hoshigaki Kisame, it is very rare for one to reach Guy's level of prowess; Madara stated that Guy's taijutsu prowess is of the highest level possible. **Master Martial Artist ***Strong Fist **Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability **Eight Gates *Ninpo Master *Weaponry *Summoning Jutsu *Bukijutsu Expert - Aside from his taijutsu repertoire, Guy is also highly skilled in a variety of weapons styles, having trained Tenten extensively in their respective usages. His personal weapon of choice is the nunchaku, but only resorts to using them when absolutely necessary, and from what has been shown he uses them with great ferocity and power, matching Kisame's unique swordplay. Aside from his regular set, Guy keeps a second, special pair of nunchaku with him, called the Soshuga, which he used to skilfully battle Obito. These were durable enough to smash a large rock into pieces, and trade blows with Obito's gunbai. *Immense Chakra Power Equipment *Kusarigama *Soshuga List of Moves and Techniques *100 Push-Ups *Afternoon Tiger *Dynamic Entry *Evening Elephant *Hidden Lotus *Leaf's Burning Youth *Leaf's Severe Hurricane *Leaf Whirlwind *Morning Peacock *Night Guy *One's Own Rule *Primary Lotus *True Hidden Lotus List of Awakenings *Eight Gates Mode *Red Beast Mode Relationships Family *Might Dai (Father, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Rock Lee (Student and Protege) *Neji Hyuga (Student) *Tenten (Student) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Shikamaru Nara *Hinata Hyuga *Tsunade Rivals *Kakashi Hatake (Arch-rival) Enemies *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *The Akatsuki *Orochimaru *Otogakure *Zabuza Momochi and Haku Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Team Guy Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Heroes Alliance